Arigatou
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku seperti ini Sasuke-kun/"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura."/Bibir dinginmu yang menyentuh bibirku tidak akan pernah kulupakan, tepat saat kita berdua berdiri di depan altar pernikahan, dan kau mengucapkan janji sucimu padaku/"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti."/ Aku akan menunggumu selalu./


**Arigatou~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre :** **Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Pair :** **Sasu x Saku**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Enjoy~**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Sakura Pov**

* * *

Sasuke-kun, terima kasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku. Walaupun aku sering sekali berpikir kalau kau mencintaiku karena penyakit yang kau derita tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura."

Bibir dinginmu menyentuh bibirku, tepat saat kau mengatakan kalimat itu. Tepat di depan altar pernikahan kita, dengan mengenakan tuxedomu yang berwarna putih. Tentu saja kau terlihat sangat tampan saat ini.

Berdiri di hadapanku, dengan kedua Onyx yang menatapku lembut. Tak pernah aku berpikir kalau orang yang selama ini kukira dingin dan ketus ternyata bisa berubah seperti ini di hadapanku.

Kedua tangan itu merengkuh tubuhku yang kaku, membiarkan pelukanmu seolah menjagaku layaknya benda yang berharga bagimu.

Aku senang, tentu saja. Perasaan cinta itu timbul begitu saja saat kau tiba-tiba saja datang ke tempatku berada dan memilihku.

Membawaku pergi dari sana, dan mengajakku tinggal bersamamu. Di rumah yang sangat mewah namun terasa sepi bagiku.

Kenapa?

Itu pertama kali ingin aku tanyakan padanya, apa kau tidak mempunyai kerabat lain seperti ayah, ibu atau kakak?

Tapi apa daya, aku tidak bisa menanyakannya. Bibirku terlalu kaku untuk mengatakan hal itu, bahkan untuk sepatah kata pun.

Hari pertama kau mengajakku tinggal di rumahmu, saat itu pula kau memberiku nama. Sebuah nama yang selama ini tidak aku miliki.

Sakura Haruno, arti nama yang sangat mirip dengan musim semi di tempat ini dan cocok sekali dengan warna rambut merah mudaku.

Ah, betapa inginnya aku memelukmu dan berkata kalau aku suka dengan pemberian namamu.

"…."

Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa kulakukan-

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

* * *

Beberapa hari aku tinggal di tempatmu, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan. Tidur, makan, bekerja, menonton televisi dan yang lainnya. Kukira selama hari itu kau menjalani kehidupanmu yang biasa.

Sebelum akhirnya aku merasakan kejanggalan, saat kau mengajakku pergi untuk makan malam di sebuah restaurant terkenal.

Sikap dan hal yang biasanya kau tunjukan padaku entah kenapa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika kau berada di luar.

Kau berubah angkuh, dingin dan seolah tidak memiliki perasaan. Bahkan saat beberapa orang mencibir tingkahmu, kau seolah tidak peduli.

Ingin sekali aku bertanya-

Hei, Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau bersikap dingin? Bukannya sikapmu yang seperti itu malah akan membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu menjauh?

Bukannya kau ingin mencari teman yang bisa bersama denganmu selalu? Bukan hanya diriku, tapi orang yang lebih pantas lagi.

Kenapa?

Terus bertanya dalam hati, namun lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menanyakannya. Apa aku terlalu takut? Atau mungkin memang sejak awal aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berdiam diri memperhatikan orang yang kusukai di cibir seperti itu?

Sasuke-kun, kalau kau ingin menceritakan apapun isi pikiranmu, aku akan mendengarkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, kau tiba-tiba saja mengajakku pergi. Ke sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah aku datangi. Sebuah tempat dimana banyak sekali orang-orang berwajah pucat di sana. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku sedikit takut.

Tapi kau ada di sampingku, seolah mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Genggaman tanganmu padaku mengerat.

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

* * *

"Maafkan kami Sasuke-san, kanker otak yang anda miliki sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Kami tidak bisa lagi melakukan tindakan apapun,"

Apa maksud perkataan orang ini? Kanker otak? Stadium akhir? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kenapa wajah mereka berdua nampak pucat? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Tidak ada sikap dingin ataupun senyuman tipis yang biasanya kulihat.

Tapi yang ada hanya senyuman sendumu.

Apa artinya? Aku tidak mengerti!

"Hn, tidak apa-apa Dok. Aku sudah tahu sejauh mana tubuhku bisa bertahan." Senyuman sendu itu masih kulihat. Beriringan dengan kau yang tiba-tiba saja terbatuk kecil.

Pertama kali aku merasa kalau batuk itu adalah batuk biasa-

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang-

Batuk yang kau alami kian menjadi-jadi, khawatir tentu saja. Aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, aku ingin menepuk punggungmu agar batukmu mereda. Aku ingin-

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sasuke-san, anda harus segera di rawat. Berbaringlah di tempat tidur dulu."

Tanganku bahkan terlalu kaku untuk melakukannya, alhasil dokter yang berada di hadapanmu lah yang menenangkan.

Apa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kanker otak stadium akhir, pertama kali aku mengenal kalimat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi perlahan-lahan melihat kondisi tubuh Sasuke yang kian hari kian memburuk.

Batuk berdarah terus menerus, Kau yang terus merasa pusing, mual dan bahkan muntah secara berkala membuatku mengerti.

Sasuke-kun tidak bisa bertahan lama di dunia ini.

Aku ingin menangis, memeluk tubuh yang perlahan-lahan mulai melemah. Tapi apa daya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiri menatapmu yang selalu kesakitan.

Tuhan, tolong biarkan satu kali saja aku bisa memeluk orang yang kusayangi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu, keadaanmu semakin memburuk. Dapat kulihat dari pola makanmu yang tidak teratur, tubuh ringkih yang terus terbaring di ranjang dan saluran infus yang menusuk kulitmu.

Sosokmu masih terlihat tampan di mataku, bahkan saat kau menatap sembari tersenyum tipis padaku. Aku benar-benar _ingin_ sekali merasa malu.

Tangan dingin itu perlahan tergapai menyentuh jemari-jemari mungilku.

Bibir yang tipis mengucapkan kalimat yang paling aku sukai-

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.

Entah Sasuke mengerti atau tidak dengan perkataanku, pernikahan itu telah berlalu. Kami resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Tapi sosokmu pun sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi dari tempat tidur.

Gelombang napas yang kau hembuskan hari ini perlahan memendek, tangan yang gemetar itu mengamit jemariku.

Menciumnya lembut-

Dan beberapa menit kemudian-

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti." Kau mengucapkan kalimat yang aneh. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?! Ingin ku berteriak.

Tangan gemetar itu perlahan berubah menjadi tak bertenaga. Tentu saja aku kaget, aku ingin berteriak. Aku ingin menangis ketika kedua Onyx yang selalu menatapku penuh senyuman itu kini perlahan menutup-

Tidak, Sasuke-kun jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon!

Tidak bisa berteriak, tidak bisa bergerak, diriku hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi berdekatan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan tidak bertenaga. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat ini. Di ruangan ini-

Tanpa bisa menangis-

Membiarkan hujan membasahi Konoha, hujan yang datang seperti mengerti dengan isi hatiku sekarang.

Menangis dalam hati, tubuh kaku milikku masih tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua mataku hanya bisa menyaksikan sosok Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan pergerakan lagi.

Tes-

Setetes air tiba-tiba turun tepat menjatuhi pipiku,

Kenapa bisa?

Ah, mungkin saja, ruangan ini memiliki atap yang berlubang, sehingga air hujan bisa masuk membasahiku.

Tetesan air yang jatuh mengalir melalui mata, dan pipiku semakin deras, aku tidak merasakan kedinginan sama sekali.

Aku sama sekali tidak kesal, biarlah tetesan air ini jatuh hingga hujan reda. Biar saja.

Aku malah bersyukur karena untuk yang terakhir kalinya Tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku. Menangis untukmu Sasuke-kun.

Meskipun aku hanyalah sebuah boneka yang kau beli saat itu, sebuah boneka yang kau nikahi karena penyakitmu.

Terima kasih Tuhan, Terima kasih.

Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun.

Aku akan menunggumu selalu.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Mushi tergerak buat cerita ini saat lihat berita tentang seorang laki-laki yang menikahi boneka karena penyakitnya :') Dan di sini Mushi buat versi bagaimana perasaan boneka itu. Semoga suka :)

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
